Todd's Lust For Love
by thebrickman28
Summary: Hi everyone! This is my first story. Ginger The Fox loves to work as a stripper in the Star Light Zone, but when a gang decides to cause trouble for her, its up to Todd The Fox to rescue her, and maybe fall in love with her. Please comment!
1. Chapter 1

Name: Ginger The Fox

Species: Mobian fox

Age: 19

Occupation: Stripper

Likes: Her occupation (see above), reading, shopping, hanging out with friends, having fun, and her new love interest Todd The Fox

Dislikes: Gangs, Dr. Eggman, smokers

Bio: Ginger is a young lady who works at a local strip club on Mobius. Her parents were roboticized br Dr. Eggman when she was

13. Despite this, Ginger remains strong and positive, even though deep down inside, she misses her parents very much. She is determined to get back at Dr. Eggman for

roboticizing her parents.

Ginger loves to work as a stripper, and took some classes when she was 14, so she has experience on how to work a pole. When shes not working the poles, she also works at the bar thats inside the club. She also loves to strip for

Todd, since she knows thats what turns him on. She has quite a few clothes (most of which Todd bought for her when they met and became a couple),

but her main outfit is her stripper outfit (a black top and skirt with matching gloves, black high heels, and a blue thong).

Name:Todd The Fox

Species:Mobian Fox

Age:20

Occupation: Adventurer, Golfer

Likes: Golf, Rico & Rika Sakara, Kitana Cobra, Jessica The Wolf, NICOLE The Lynx (from Archie comics) helping out friends when needed, and his new love interest Ginger The Fox.

Dislikes: Dr. Eggman, being picked on or made fun of, bullies, anyone who upsets, hurts, or angers his new sweetheart, Ginger.

Bio: An adventurer at heart, when he was as young as 5, Todd The Fox loves to discover new places, and meet new people. He was picked on though for no apparent reason at a young age, and while it has hurt him emotionally, he still is the nicest person anyone will ever meet. He likes to tell jokes too, but when things get serious, so does he.

One thing he's very good at is playing golf, which he started to pick up at age 4. He considers it his passion. Todd is willing to help out his friends whenever needed, and has managed to thwart several of Dr. Eggman's plans several times with the help of Sonic and his friends, including several "fixed" golf tournaments around Mobius.

When he's not golfing or adventuring, he's usually spotted hanging out with his love interest, Ginger The Fox.

When asked of what his dream is, he responds by saying this....

"I want to be a hero, like Sonic, or even Rico..."

But Ginger always thinks of him as her hero...

Chapter 1: Ginger's story

It was another typical evening in one of the busiest places in the Star Light Zone, the Star light Strip club.

Ginger The Fox, a 19-year old stripper, was doing what she loves to do, not to mention what she does best, working the poles at the Star Light Strip Club. It wasn't exactly the most glamourous of all the strip clubs on Mobius, but it was the only place Ginger felt at home, aside from her apartment a few blocks away from where she worked.

"_Wow, look at all of those smiling faces..._" she thought to herself.

Ginger was single. She always thought she'd have a boyfriend by now, but that hasn't been the case, mainly because she didn't like guys who either smoked, drank heavilly, or a mixture of the two.

Suddenly, a young rabbit sitting next to the pole Ginger was working got her attention.....

"Yeah, take it off baby!" he shouted

"Oh what, this?" she responded, pointing to her black miniskirt and winking to him

"Yeah! I wanna see whats under that skirt baby!"

"Of course you do hun!"

With that, Ginger slowly removed her miniskirt, letting it fall down to her feet. Underneath her skirt was a very revealing sky blue thong. She kicked her miniskirt off the stage and started to work her pole faster, exciting all of the guys watching her. Some of the guys started to approach her with a few Mobiums in the hands.

Ginger sighed. She always appreciated the tips she recieved, but it was barely enough to pay for her rent and other expenses. Despite being one of the best strippers in the club, making the most money from her tips, and working the bar within the club, she could barely afford to stay where she lived. The apartment she called home was mostly run down, as was the neighborhood where she lived. There were gangs around almost every block, and there were a lot of abandoned buildings too.

One of the guys, a young hedgecat, held out his Mobiums to Ginger. She lowered herself so he could tip her....

"Here, you definately desevre this!" he said, putting a $50 mobium in between her thong along with the rest of the money she had made throughout the night so far.

"Why thank you hun!" she responded, winking at him

"You boys wanna tip me too?" she said to the group that was watching her

The rest of the group watching her nodded. They put their money in between her thong as well.

So far, she had made $600, including the money she just recieved from everyone that was watching her. But she knew she still had one more task to do before she could leave for the night.

"Hey Ginger!" Rosco, the manager of the club, shouted to her "Time for you to work the bar!"

"Coming!" she responded, picking up her miniskirt of the floor and putting it back on. Working the bar was kind of boring for her because she loved to please the men who came into the strip club. It was her passion, but she didn't mind too much working the bar either. It just wasn't as exciting for her.

She approached the counter, got behind it, and waited for some customers to get a drink.

She thought to herself while she waited.. "_I wonder if I'll ever find him, the love of my life. I've been so alone since my parents were roboticized by that fat bastard, Dr. Eggman"_

Indeed that was true. When she was 13, several of Eggman's forces rampaged the area, captured her parents, and roboticized both of them. Ginger was absolutely heartbroken when she learned of this, but there was nothing she could do to save them. She always hopes that one day, she'll reunite with her parents again.

Her daydream ended when a few customers approached the bar.

"Can I get you anything to drink, hun?" she asked a male cat who sat down across from her

"Just wine, please" he responded

"I'll just have a beer." the other customer, another male, this time a hedgefox sitting at the far end, added

"Coming right up, boys." she said, grabbing a couple of glasses from underneath the counter and pouring her thirsty customers their requested drinks.

"Hey, why don't you take off you top while you do that sexy!" the cat rudely suggested

"Excuse me?" she responded, disgusted at what he just said

"I said you should take that skimpy top off while you pour that stuff sexy!" Ginger didn't take that nasty comment too well....

"You're disgusting!" Instead of serving him his wine, she poured it right over his head, then added "Just because I work as a stripper here doesn't mean I'll parade myself naked for your pleasure all the time!"

"You bitch! This was a nice suit!" he yelled. He got so angry that he jumped over the counter to attempt to fight her. He threw a swing at her, but Ginger, being much more agile, dodged it. Before he could throw another, security got a hold of him.

"Lets go bud, you're causing way too much trouble" the guard said.

Ginger ran to the employee lounge, where she sat down at a nearby table and started sobbing. It wasn't long before Rosco heard of what happened and found her in the lounge, still crying.

"I heard what happened Ginger." he said as he approached the sobbing foxgirl

She calmed down a bit so she could talk to him. "That guy was an asshole! He wanted me to take my top off for him while I got his drink!"

"We'll make sure he never sets foot in here again."

"Bullshit! In a few weeks that pervert will be back in here again! The policies are never strict here!" she continued to speak "I love to strip for the guys, but I don't like it when they want me to parade around the whole club naked!" She started crying again as she finished what she wanted to get off her chest....

"I don't want the guys to think I'm some sort of sex object or something." she put her hands on her hips "I'm a lady, and I have feelings too you know" she said as a few tears ran down her cheeks

"Ginger, calm down. I'll do everything I can to make sure you and the other girls are able to work safely here. This is one of the safest clubs on Mobius."

Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. Although the club reached its peak of popularity at one time, once Dr. Eggman moved in, that all changed. The economy of the Star Light Zone itself plummeted after the evil Doctor tore things apart. There were also rumors that the manager of the Star Light Strip club was in debt, and would have to consider selling the club in order to rid his debt. Many of the employees knew of this through the rumor mill, and eventually Ginger found out too.

He walked out of the lounge, Ginger following him out as well, finally calm enough to go back to work. She wiped the last of her tears away as she went back to tending the bar. The other customer at the bar, as well as a few more that just sat down waiting to be served looked at her with concern, noticing that she was a little upset about something.

"Are you all right?" the hedgefox asked

"Yes I'm fine" she responded, still a little shaken up from what just happened. She turned to her new customers

"Can I get you anything?"

"I'll have a white wine spritzer." a male wolf responded

"Okay" She proceeded to pour his drink and handed it to him.

She quickly glanced at the clock. It was almost midnight, time for her to go home after what became a somewhat rough night for her. "_Finally!"_ she thought to herself.

"Rosco, its time for me to go home!" she shouted over to him. The club always closed at 2:00 AM

"Go ahead and go! Andrew is coming to take over for you" Andrew was usually the closing bartender.

With that, she left the club out the back door. She was always cautious when it came to getting home late, knowing there were many gangs out at this time. Fortunately she knew a couple of shortcuts through some back alleys that she knew weren't poulated with gangs. Unfortunately, one group of gangs decided on that night to make one of the alleys she was planning to take as a shortcut home their hangout for the night, and they weren't exactly the nicest group of gangs on the block......


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Todd's story

Todd The Fox, a 20-year-old male fox was returning home from another exciting day on the town. He was an adventurer who always loved to travel to various places, and meet new people. He entered his house in the Star Light Zone.....

"Ahhh, glad to be back home!" he said to himself.

He had just gotten back from a visit from Radical City, where he checked out

One thing he wasn't happy about, though, was the fact that he was single. He hadn't found that special sweetheart in his life to call his own. He always was very sweet to the ladies around the local ladies in his area, which happened to be the better, brighter area of the Star Light Zone. Unfortunately, he still hadn't found that special someone yet, and was starting to get desperate for love.

Another thing that constantly bothered him was his childhood. Todd The Fox was always picked on and made fun of by the other kids. He was also bullied and beaten up a few times, all for no apparant reason. This always made him feel depressed and lonely. It was as if no one cared that he existed on Mobius. Because of this, he had considered comitting suicide a few times, feeling no one would notice or care.

Despite all that's happened to him, Todd the Fox is probably the nicest guy you'd meet on Mobius if you ever saw him.

"_There's a little spot in the Star Light Zone that I haven't been to yet. Maybe it's time I check it out._." he thought to himself "_I've never checked it out before, but I'd better be careful around there. There's probably all kinds of trouble in those parts." _

It was set. Tomorrow he would visit the run-down portion of the Star Light Zone, which was actually next to the neighborhood where he resided. Little did he know that he would find an opportunity for love, not to mention a chance to be a hero.....


End file.
